


.... That Time When Sam Evans Came Out As Bisexual

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam decides he's ready to tell Kurt he's bisexual, the conversation turns out nothing like he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	.... That Time When Sam Evans Came Out As Bisexual

“Can I talk to you about something?” Sam asked from the doorway to Kurt’s bedroom. 

Sam wasn’t sure if Kurt would be comfortable talking to him since he and Blaine had broken up.  Sam didn’t know whether to bring up stuff around him because he was afraid of reminding Kurt of everything that had happened.  He seemed fine now, and Sam had heard him mention Blaine’s name without getting that sad expression on his face.

Sam slept just down the hall, and he had been since moving into the Hummel-Hudson home midway through the school year.  He’s spent some time at the Berry house, with Rachel and her fathers, but since the Hummel-Hudson family was also sponsoring him, the families had agreed to kind of share Sam for the year.  So neither family would bear the brunt of all of his support.

Neither family had given him any reason to think they resented having him here, but he couldn’t be sure, so he was always on his best behavior around the Berrys.  He felt more comfortable around the Hummel-Hudson family though. 

Rachel and her dads were all about shows and singing, and he felt like he had to put on an act around them most of the time.  Here, he could just hang out, play video games, and he volunteered for chores.  The chores here were more ordinary.  While he lived with the Berrys, one of the chores that needed to be done was to buff and shine Rachel’s dance floor that she used for tap-dancing. 

What kind of a “chore” was that?  He’d been used to washing dishes, and laundry, or taking out the trash.  But he’d volunteered for the dance floor chore at the Berrys because Rachel only needed it done once a week, and she’d admitted that she hated doing it herself. 

Kurt turned to him, put his hands on his hips and smiled, and said “Sure, what is it?”

“It’s kind of important, so can I come in and close the door?”

“Of course,” Kurt gestured for him to sit on the bed, and Sam turned to shut the door before complying. 

“Burt’s not going to freak about the closed door is he?” Sam felt his eyes widen when he thought of how protective Burt Hummel could be about his son.

Kurt snorted, “I doubt it.  You are one of the people I think he would trust with my life.  I’m pretty sure he’s not going to care about a closed door.  So talk to me.”

“This has the potential to freak you out.  Just so you know,” Sam climbed onto the bed and sat so that his back was against the headboard.

“Okay, this sounds intriguing,” Kurt sat down, cross-legged, closer to the foot of the bed. 

Sam watched him get comfortable, wondering how in the world he managed to get his legs crossed with those jeans on.  They were skin-tight, like all the jeans Kurt wore, and they looked really good on him. 

 _Stop, Evans_. 

“Okay, to just put this out in the open, bluntly because I’m not sure how to say it gently,” Sam took a deep slow breath and let it out. 

Then he stopped, unsure if he could do it. 

“Well?” Kurt prompted. 

His eyes were sympathetic instead of annoyed. 

Kurt was always like that.  So nice and kind, and he never judged Sam for being dyslexic, and he never made fun of him for having reading problems.  Kurt never mocked him for his Avatar addiction, or the fact that he could speak Na’vi.  Kurt never shamed him for working in a strip club earlier this year. 

“I think I like guys too.  Like along with girls.”

Sam blew out another breath and closed his eyes, wanting to avoid Kurt’s gaze while also itching to see how Kurt was going to react to this.  He’d heard from Rachel about Kurt’s opinion of bisexuals, and he was kind of scared that this would be the one thing that Kurt couldn’t accept about him.

When he opened his eyes, Kurt was looking at him, but not with disappointment.  More like confusion.

“Well?” Sam said.

“Well what, Sam?” Kurt laughed.  “Why did you say ‘ _think_ ’ instead of just saying that you like guys?  Are you just not sure?”

“You’re taking this well,” Sam’s eyebrow lifted with what probably looked like suspicion.

“Shouldn’t I be?  I’ve had my suspicions about you, and to be honest, if I had to guess among any of our friends who might be bisexual, your name would have been at the top of my list.”

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Sam,” Kurt smirked.  “You’re not exactly…. well, let’s use the word ‘ _discreet_ ’ for want of a better word.  You check guys out, but usually only Puck and I notice it.  You used to ping Blaine’s gaydar all the time, and he said that Sebastian has made comments about you being more fluid than you’re letting on.  And don’t think we missed you blowing a kiss to the Warblers when they performed.”

“Fuck, I guess I don’t hide it well,” Sam ducked his head.

“It’s not that.  It’s just that you really don’t care what people think, so you’re not as hesitant to admire someone of the same sex.  I wish that the entire population could be like you.”

“What bisexual?” Sam grinned.

“No, smart ass,” Kurt leaned over and slapped him on the arm.  “I meant accepting.  But I guess that acceptance is a factor of the bisexuality.” 

“No, I don’t think so.  Because even before I found myself being attracted to guys, I still thought arguing about sexuality was stupid.”

“So when did you realize?” Kurt stretched out on the bed and lay down on his side. 

“Well, to be completely honest, last year.  But then when I started stripping, I got more comfortable because a couple of the guys that worked there were gay.  We hung out sometimes,” Sam shrugged. 

“Well, okay.  Can I ask why you thought I’d freak out about this?” Kurt brushed the wrinkles out of his bedding. 

“Because of that thing you have about bisexuality,” Sam said softly, kind of hoping that Kurt couldn’t hear him at all.

Kurt sighed, “Let me guess.  Rachel told you that.”

“Yeah.”

“Did she mention that when I said that I was in the middle of a fight with Blaine?”

“Um no.”

“She probably should have mentioned that this fight happened when Blaine decided to date her after turning me down.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, she probably should have mentioned that she knows nothing about the fact that I apologized to Blaine after the fight was over and explained that I was just upset and hurt.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So I guess you don’t have anything against bisexuals?”

“I can’t say I totally understand it, but I don’t understand heterosexuality either.  Because, you know.  Boobs.  I can touch them, I can dress them, but no.  Just no,” Kurt shivered and crinkled his nose.  “Finn reacts that way to penises, and I react that way to boobs.”

“Hey! Boobs are just fine,” Sam laughed.

“So are penises,” Kurt smirked back at him and crossed his arms. 

“Touche.”

“Okay, so why tell me now?” Kurt got off the bed and wandered over to the window. 

“I have my reasons,” Sam stood and walked over to him.  “I’m glad you brought Finn up.”

“Oh my god!  You like Finn?” Kurt’s mouth dropped open.

“Wait, what?  No, why would your brain go there?” Sam reached out and pushed his shoulder, and Kurt stepped back slightly before leaning against the wall.

“Sorry.  I have no idea why my brain went there.  But go on.  Speaking of Finn,” Kurt gestured for him to continue.

“I kind of had a talk with him.  About you,” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided Kurt’s eyes for as long as he could manage it. 

This was nerve wracking. 

“About me?” Kurt’s voice rose a little in surprise. 

“Okay, calm down.  It’s not bad.  But you know he gets.  And I didn’t want him to be all crazy and weird.”

“I’m so not going to say anything about that,” Kurt pressed his fingers over his mouth.  “Too easy.”

Sam grinned, “I told him that I like this guy, and he took it well.  Sort of.  I guess he took it as well as Finn could.  You know, the whole finding out your friend you thought was straight is actually not thing is something that had the potential to throw him off.”

“This is true.  What did he say?”

“After he asked me how it happened,” Sam grinned, “he said ‘ _Cool Bro_ ’ and we went back to playing xbox.”

“He’s improving quite a bit.  I’m rather proud of him,” Kurt smiled.  “I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt over the how it happened comment.”

“Yeah.  I did too,” Sam smirked. 

“So that’s all you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, no.”

“So are you going to confess to me who you like?  Please tell me it’s not Sebastian,” Kurt grimaced. 

Sam laughed, “Um no.  Geez.  My big gay flirtation moment was a one-time thing.  No more kisses blown to the Warblers.  Will I ever live that down?”

“Probably not,” Kurt admitted with a smile.

“I just brought up Finn because I wanted to have a smooth and cool way of transitioning into telling you who I like.  So I can maybe get some help from you about how to get him,” Sam watched as Kurt’s face fell a little bit. 

Bingo. 

“Oh, well.  Okay.  I can help.  Who is it?” Kurt had pushed off from the wall.

“Wait,” Sam put his hand on Kurt’s arm and stopped him from leaving.  “Don’t leave.  I was trying to be smooth, remember?  But I seem to have forgotten that I have no game.  It’s _you_.  I like you.”

Kurt stopped and looked up at him, “It is?”

“Yeah.  So you going to help me with how I’m going to get this guy I want?  I need some insider information.  I’m new to this,” Sam stepped closer to Kurt and slid a hand down his arm to link their fingers together. 

“I guess you are.  Well, he likes sweet guys who can stand up to an overprotective brother,” Kurt smiled. 

“Got it.”

“He likes abs.  A _lot_.  And yes, he realizes how shallow that is,” Kurt grinned. 

“I can work with that,” Sam rubbed his stomach with his free hand and took another step closer. 

“Past preferences aside, he really likes it when guys are just a little bit taller than him,” Kurt smirked and stood, comparing their heights.

Sam snorted, “I’m so not going to say a word about that.”

“He’d like, just once, to be asked if a guy could kiss him,” Kurt said softly.

“He would, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“So can I kiss you?” Sam leaned closer and squeezed Kurt’s fingers.

“Yeah,” Kurt said softly.

Sam finished closing the distance between them and cupped Kurt’s face with his free hand.  He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kurt’s.  When Kurt leaned in and sighed, Sam untwined their fingers and used both of his to frame Kurt’s face.  He brushed his mouth over Kurt’s, softly, over and over again, stopping only to tug at his lower lip. 

He felt Kurt’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer, and the sensation of being pressed against Kurt caused one of them to moan, but Sam couldn’t begin to guess which one of them made the delicious sound. 

“Oh my,” Kurt breathed out when the kissed ended. 

“Wow,” Sam agreed. 

“Um. I think you might have a problem,” Kurt smiled at him.

“What?”

“His dad is going to rethink your whole ‘ _exempt from the open door_ ’ rule.”


End file.
